Tough Love
by hunterlover1239
Summary: Rick Grimes has been having so much trouble lately. He's beginning to wonder about Lori and turns to Daryl for advice. I'm going to admit there might be a little Daryl/Rick at some point. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Come on now, pull yourself together Grimes. You're a Sheriff Deputy. Rick had told himself so many times. But he couldn't help being annoyed by the millionth time that this problem was tugging at his patience and sanity. There had to be something going on with Lori, otherwise she wouldn't be acting so strange ever since he'd come to the camp; he thought she would be happy. Hell, he was. What happened when he was gone? It just didn't come to him like so many others cases and problems had before. Ever since he got out of that coma he didn't feel the same, he missed the old Rick. Lori must have too; her fidgety eyes and her uneasy glances at him during group discussions made him wonder if his authority towards the group was too overpowering. With that thought running throughout his mind he grew more depressed. He needed to talk to someone...**

**But who? No one gave a damn about his problems, they all had their own. He used to be able to talk to Shane about everything, but now Shane was growing distant and careless, even a little cruel every time he tried talking to him. So that option was out the window as it stood. He could talk to himself, but that would be crazy. He laughed at himself from that idea; after all everyone was beginning to grow a little crazy after the disaster throughout the world, no one could blame him. But, being the leader of his group he had to remain strong and sane, it was only fair to them. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and leaned against the wall outside the abandoned building they'd taken cover in temporarily, folding his arms across his chest and lowering his head with a sigh. A part of him wanted to just sleep, taking away his stress for a few hours at least. Then he remembered his promise to the group; He would take watch tonight. Shane and Daryl needed a break for once. They were so helpful to the camp and here he is lulling off and worrying about himself. Ridiculous.**

**Suddenly he heard crunching noises to his left and he took out his gun, desperately staring out along the clearing and blinking. There it was again. He swerved around and pointed the gun at the source, stiffening and feeling his arm shake. "Walkers..." He gasped under his breath. The undead creature was too close to him for a clear shot and he stumbled back for a better aim. It snarled dryly and quickened its pace, staggering at him and baring it's yellowed teeth. He backed away at a faster speed and prayed in his mind. At that moment he felt his foot catch on something and he fell to the ground on his back harshly, a sharp pipe sticking out of the dried dirt stabbing into his shoulder. Blood ran down his arm and back and he cried out in pain, he couldn't help it. The thing was over him now, rasping and growling at him and swiping its hands his way to slice him open more. His eyes widened and he kicked it in the face, watching it fall back to the ground for what he knew would only be seconds as he himself sat up, pulling the rusted metal from his flesh and gritting his teeth, dragging himself along the dirt away from the thing. **

**Without a second thought he'd realized that he now had a chance to get this zombie and he smirked, bearing his pistol up with his good arm and getting ready to shoot. To his surprise he heard a swishing noise and an arrow flew securely into the disgusting thing's head, sending it to collapse to the ground dead. He looked back abruptly and saw Daryl still gazing at the thing with a twisted smile. After his clear glory in himself he peered at Rick with both a concerned and a frustrated expression. "What're you doing using a gun dumb ass? You're going to get us all killed." He grumbled, his southern dialect making the statement sound even harsher than intended. Rick opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He didn't know what to say to him. He felt so stupid for completely throwing aside the fact that those sounds attract more Walkers.**

**"Daryl I just wasn't-" He began, but Daryl pierced his gaze into Rick's and silenced him. He knew Daryl didn't like him that much because of their history before the apocalypse. Rick had arrested him who knows how many times for countless things. Assault, Robbery, Armed Robbery, Possession of illegal substances... He'd been going through a tough time. "I'm sorry." He said finally, putting his weapon back into its place and grimacing at the searing pain that tore through his shoulder. Daryl gave him a strange look.**

**"What happened? Pull a muscle holding up your gun?" He asked, his tone filled with sarcasm and a faint smile forming on his lips. Rick chuckled a little at that and shook his head.**

**"Don't worry about it." He muttered, taking his flashlight and shining it on the wounded area to inspect it himself. Once the thick, dark red fluid came into view he cursed to himself and put pressure against it. Daryl eyes the wound and laughs.**

**"It's not that bad compared to what I've seen." He said smugly. Rick rolled his eyes and took a dirty rag from his pocket, and motioning it to his recently injured shoulder, but Daryl grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "You really are a dumb ass." He muttered, ripping a large piece of fabric from Rick's clean shirt and pushing it against the wound directly. "You're going to infect it if you use that disgusting thing. We still need good people like you to be able to defend the ones who don't now how to do it themselves." He said. He raised an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing, nodding stiffly and putting pressure on the part of the fabric that Daryl wasn't already putting it on. Daryl kept his hand there a moment, as if he was thinking about something. Then pulled it away and looked at the dead Walker.**

** "What?" Rick murmured. He shrugged and walked over to it, smashing his foot on the zombie's skull and pulling the arrow out of its head, wiping it on the dirty rag he'd taken from Rick with a slight frown. He looked back at Rick and smirked, throwing it to him and chuckling when it hit his face.**

** "Got to make sure the damned things aren't still 'alive'." He said bluntly. Rick wiped his face clean of the substance that hit his face and went to stand at Daryl's side by the Walker. After a long silence he asked. "Do you think there are any others here?" **

** "Maybe. Not too close but in the area." Rick replied. With a nod of approval Daryl was about to walk off. "Wait a second." He called after him. Daryl looked back at him and stopped. "Thanks for saving my ass back there. I don't think I would've made the shot trembling like I was." He said respectfully, lowering his head slightly in thanks. Daryl smiled faintly and shrugged, throwing his crossbow over his shoulder with a grunt before saying.**

** "We need as many people as we can find. I wouldn't take it personally." He said humorously. "But it was a pleasure doing it. Now you owe me one." He added before walking away to inform everyone about the Walker's sighting. With that Rick grinned and mumbled under his breath:**

** "Yeah I guess I do."**


	2. Chapter 2

** Watching Daryl walk off Rick looked back to the Walker lying on the ground dead. How was he supposed to react to what had just happened? Daryl had just come up out of nowhere and saved his life, and he'd just verbally thanked him. He felt like he should've done more than say a simple 'Thank you'… He shook the thought from his head and suddenly realized that Lori might be worried about him. **

** With that he rushed inside the building and his friends all looked at him with clear relief in their expressions. Lori stood up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly with Carl sitting on a worn blanket gazing up at him. "Are you okay?" She murmured in his ear. With a slight nod and a grimace from the stiff pain that ran up to his shoulder he indicated to her that he was just fine.**

** "Just messed up my shoulder pretty bad; but I'll be fine in a few days." He assured her. She pulled away, her eyes widened as she now noticed the bloodstain on his uniform. Reaching to touch it but hesitating, she rested her hand gingerly where the injured spot was, making Rick flinch a little.**

** "Might not want to do that." Daryl said audibly from the back of the crowd, walking through them and standing before both of them. "We don't want it to get worse." He said gravely. She lowered her hand and put them on her hips with a stern expression.**

** "I'm sorry, do you think I'm too dirty to touch my husband?" she asked testily. He chuckled and muttered something under his breath before saying:**

** "No. Just as fresh as that wound is it could easily get worse. But by all means, if you want him to lose an arm when the infection gets the better of him, go right on ahead." He said simply. "Fucking bitch…" He mumbled to himself. Rick raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing out of respect for both himself and his friends.**

** "Hah. I didn't realize you were a doctor, Dixon. Last time I checked you were just some redneck who can shoot a crossbow." She snapped. With a tight, faint smile, Daryl nodded and held up the crossbow.**

** "The crossbow that saved your husband's ass. You best be respecting me for that or it'd be him out there on the ground instead of that Walker." He said roughly. Lori gasped and stared at Rick from what he'd said.**

** "Is that true Rick?" She asked. Rick smiled at Daryl then peered back at his wife.**

"**Yes. It caught me by surprise. If Daryl wasn't there I would've been good as dead." He agreed. "And he's right Lori; I've got to keep it on the low with this thing for the next few days. Just take the man's advice." He insisted, gesturing to his shoulder weakly. With a grunt of annoyance she crossed her arms.**

** "Are you really defending him right now?" She mumbled. Before Rick could speak, Shane walked over to the group of three and looked to all of them.**

** "Okay everyone. I think we've all heard enough." He said decisively. Lori glared at him and awkwardly suggested he move back with her eyes, but he stubbornly stood his ground. "Rick, you should take your wife's side instead of some guy you barely know." He added. Rick cocked his head to the side with a raise of an eyebrow and stared at the muscular man.**

** "You should mind your own business instead of getting involved with mine." He quipped. Shane laughed harshly with a shake of his head.**

** "You know man-…" He scoffed, but trailed off after thinking about what he was going to say. Lori gawked at Shane in worry and unease and nervously laughed, stuffing her hands in her pockets.**

** "I think Carl just said my name. I'll be right back." She said, inelegantly moving back to her son and kneeling down in front of him while murmuring something to him. Shane bit his tongue and walked over to her, leaning over her and saying quiet assurances to her, making Rick glower in his direction. He was tempted to go over there, but Daryl put a hand on his good shoulder and stopped him.**

** "Honestly, I think we've had enough trouble today, don't you think?" He pointed out. The deputy lowered his eyes and silently gave in, letting Daryl lead him away from the three uncertainly.**

** "I just want to know what's going on…" He said suddenly, then cursing under his breath for saying it. Daryl peered at Rick with a surprised flicker in his eyes, both of them pausing in an empty hallway.**

** "What do you mean?" He asked, concern light in his tone out of knowledge that Rick had something bothering him. With a partial shrug he leaned against the wall.**

** "I-I… Nothing. Really I was just talking to myself is all..." He said so uncertainly even Rick himself didn't believe what he was saying. With a roll of his eyes the younger man crossed his arms.**

** "Listen man; you're stressed out. I could try making a guess on what it is, but I'd rather hear it from the person." He said. Rick gazed respectfully at Daryl and smiled faintly; of all people to be concerned, the last person he expected was Daryl Dixon to be him. He was quiet for a moment, but finally breathed in and nodded.**

** "I uh… I'm just feeling tentative toward Lori right now… Ever since I've been here she's been different. Less social, high strung, even a little shifty. I wonder if it was me who changed or her. I know I'm different than I used to be…" Daryl grunted in agreement and he continued. "…But I thought it was a good different." Daryl nodded and gestured Rick to go into the room nearby. When they walked in the room Daryl sat down on a worn couch and Rick sat beside him. With that Daryl turned to him and sighed, saying with a decisive tone:**

** "I think it's time you learned about what happened here when Lori and Carl thought you were 'dead'"**

**To be continued! **


End file.
